


İmparator ve Dünya Güzeli Muhalif

by enlightenight



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masal AU
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>İmparator Anahtar Dilli Jeffrey, bir konuşmasını bölen sarışın muhalifi gördüğünde ağzı bir karış açık kalır, çünkü bu genç kadın muhaliftir muhalif olmasına - ve bir imparatorlukta muhaliflere yer yoktur - ama aynı zamanda da dünyanın en güzel kızı olarak ilan edilse kimse şaşırmayacaktır. Yalnız bilmediği şey, sarı saçları dalgalar halinde yayılmakta olan bu kadının karnının, onun laflarına tok olmasıdır.</p><p>Özet çok dandik oldu ama buyrun masalın orijinali: http://beyazresimler.tr.gg/D-Ue-NYA-G-Ue-ZEL%26%23304%3B-KIZ-VE-%26%23304%3BMPARATOR.htm</p><p>#keyword: bağ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	İmparator ve Dünya Güzeli Muhalif

”BENİ BÖYLE HAYVANLAR GİBİ BAĞLAMAYA HAKKINIZ YOK, TAMAM MI?! BU TİRANLIK ENİNDE SONUNDA YIKILACAK! İNSANLARIN ZİHİNLERİNİN ÖZGÜRLEŞMESİNE ENGEL OLAMAZSINIZ!”

Muhafızlar koyu sarı saçları kıvır kıvır olan kadını tutmaya çalışıyorlar, onun kaçmasını engellemek istiyorlardı.

Onun hikayesi sıradan hikayelerden değildi, ve emin olun bu kadın hikayesinin _sıradan_ bir sonlasonuçlanmamasını sağlamakta kararlıydı.

*

_Vakt-i zamanında, el yapımı musluklara sahip altın sarayları, üzerine göre dikilmiş cicili bicili kıyafetleri, peşinde koşan yüzlerce hizmetçisi ve her türlü lüks arabası olan bir imparator varmış._

_Bu imparatorun ülkesinde herkes halinden memnunmuş memnun olmasına ama imparatorluğun doğasından gelen bir keyfiyet de varmış ülkede hüküm süren. Kimse bu imparatora karşı çıkmazmış gerçi, çıkamadıklarından değil ama tatlı dilli imparator bir şekilde insanları ikna etmeyi başarırmış her seferinde. Nice isyanı böyle bastırdığı için ona Anahtar Dilli Jeffrey derlermiş._

_Yine bu ülkede, bir de kız varmış. Hayır, ülkede zaten kız azlığı falan çekilmiyormuş, ancak bu hikayeye konu olan kızın dillere destan bir güzelliği varmış, bakan onun yüzünden alamıyormuş gözlerini. Kız bu sıfattan memnun değilmiş elbette, ona kalırsa kendisinin güzelliği konusundaki abartılı söylemler, genç kızların kendilerini kötü hissetmelerine yol açıp onları erkeklerin egemenliği altına iten bir… Neyse. Kızımızın ikinci özelliğini de sanırım anladınız. Kızımız, iflah olmaz bir muhalifmiş de aynı zamanda._

_Hep kız çocuk isteyen, kamış işiyle uğraşan bir ailenin, iki erkek çocuktan sonra ümitlerini kestikleri an kamışların arasında beliren bebeğiymiş bu kız. Henüz küçücük olmasına rağmen, o soğuk havada kim bilir ne kadar süredir durduğu kamışların arasından pespembe yanaklarıyla gülerek çıkarıldığında, onu bulan kadın ve adam, güçlü anlamına gelen Britta ismini vermişler ona._

_Britta büyümüş, ailesinin bütün isteklerine karşı çıkmış, her bakan onun güzelliğine kafayı takarken o ısrarla asıl önemli olanın özgür olabilmek olduğunu söylemiş, bu uğurda mücadele edip imparatorluğu yıkmayı kafaya koymuşken bir gün imparatorun haftalık konuşmasını yaptığı sırada protesto edince yakalanmış._

*

İmparator kızın debelenmelerini, altınla süslenmiş balkonundan gördü konuşmasının ortasında.

Bir an duraksadı, arkasında duran danışmanlarından birisine eliyle işaret ederek onu yanına çağırdı.

“Muhalif sarışın,” dedi gözlerini kızdan almadan. “Tanıyor musun?”

“Sanırım bir kere şehirde karşılaşmıştık… Ama ismi Britta, yaşı 28, doğum günü ekimde. Dünyanın en güzel kadını olduğu söyleniyor, sizden nefret ediyor, imparatorluğun yıkılması gerektiğini düşünüyor, bugün de sizi protesto etmek için burada.”

İmparator etkilenmiş bir şekilde kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“İşte seni _bu yüzden_ işe almıştım Abed,” dediğinde, ismi Abed olan danışman gülümsedi.

“Ne yapılmasını istiyorsunuz?”

“Saraya getirin. Konuşmak istiyorum.”

*

_Anahtar Dilli Jeffrey’nin en büyük zaafı zaten kadınlarmış._

_Bir imparator olsa da evlenmek ve soyunu devam ettirmek gibi bir düşüncesi asla olmamış bu adamın. Etkileyici gülümsemesi ve kelimeleriyle nice prensesin kalbini çalmış bu imparator, elbette dünyanın en güzel kadınını da kendisine bir meydan okuma gibi kabul etmiş._

_Elbette onu da etkilemenin zor olmayacağını düşünüyormuş, bugüne kadar hiçbir kadının kendisine karşı koyabildiği, ondan etkilenmediği görülmemiş. Yeşil ışıkların muzırca oynaştığı mavi gözleriyle bu kadını gördüğü saniyeden beri onunla konuşmak istiyormuş, ki kadının muhafızlarınca yakalanması sadece bir bonusmuş._

_Tabii, nefret etmesi ve imparatorluğu yıkmak istemesi, Jeffrey’nin eksi hanesine yazılıyor olsa da, imparator bunun bir meydan okumanın parçası olduğunu düşünüyor olacak ki hiç çekinmemiş onu taht odasına getirmelerini istediğinde._

_Her ne kadar zorluklara hazır olduğunu düşünse de, Jeffrey böyle bir tepkiyi hiç beklemiyormuş. Onun yakından, uzaktan olduğunun on kat güzel görünmesini de._

*

“Demek muhalifsin.”

Britta _elbette_ onun ününü duymuştu: _Anahtar Dilli_ ve onun bitmek bilmez hayranları. Bir erkeğin sesindeki flörtöz tonu tanıyabilecek kadar barlarda da takılmıştı, _teşekkürler._ O burada ciddi bir işle uğraşırken, bu adamın - _Britta’nın nefret ettiği her şeyi temsil eden bu adamın -_ da kendisine asılmasına izin vermeyecekti.

“Evet… Bana asılma, tamam mı?”

“Oh, hayır - hayır yanlış anladın,” Jeffrey bir an ne diyeceğini şaşırdı, _kahretsin gözleri gerçekten çok güzeldi._ “Sadece amacını anlamaya çalışıyorum-“

“Amacım seni yıkmak, şimdi ne yapacaksın? Beni tutuklayacak mısın, yoksa sana zarar vermediğim halde düşüncelerimi dile getirdiğim için beni yargılayacak mısın? Belki de kafamı uçurursun, hah?!”

Bütün bunları nefessiz söylediğinde, Jeffrey uzun zamandır ilk defa böyle bir sınamayı yaşadığını düşünüyor, omuzlarını düşürdü.

“Böyle bir niyetim yok.”

“O zaman muhafızlarına söyle, üzerimdeki bağları çözsünler.”

İmparatorun konuşmasına bile gerek yok, adam başını salladığında muhafızlar kadının yanına gidip onun bağlarını çözmek için yarıştılar. Hepsinin gözlerinde bir inanamamazlık, Britta _burada bile_ mi güzelliğinin düşüncelerinin önüne geçtiğinden şikayetçi, “Şimdi ne olacak?” diye sordu, bu sefer sesinde bir kararsızlık vardı. Bu noktaya gelmeyi hep planlamıştı ama buradan sonra ne olacağıyla ilgili pek bir hayali yoktu.

“Bir şey olmayacak,” diye iç çekti Jeffrey. “Yani… Teknik olarak konuşmamı bölmek dışında bir suç işlemedin-“

“Böyle bir yasa yok.”

“Biliyorum. Zaten onu söylemeye çalışıyorum.” İmparatorun gözleri ister istemez devrildi, Britta gülmek istese de yüzündeki kararlı ifadeyi bozmadan ona baktı.

“Yani?”

“Yanisi yok… Yani, _var_ ama yok. Eğer benimle bir yemek yersen-“

“İnanılmazsın.”

“Sen de imparatoruna laf sokan bir vatandaşsın, bence eşitleniyoruz.” Jeffrey kaşlarını kaldırdı, Britta’nın ona itiraz etmesini beklerken, beklediği itiraz gelmeyince başını sallayarak devam etti. “Ne dersin?”

“Sadece serbest kalmak ve evime gitmek istiyorum.”

“Yemek yemek istemiyor musun?”

Britta başını yana eğdi.

“Bir şartla bunu yapabilirim. Ülkenin doğusundaki sorunları biliyorsun?”

“Evet?”

“O sorunları senin başlattığını biliyorum-“

“Hadi ama, senin yerinde başkası olsa şu anda kafasını uçurtmuştum-“

“Demek şimdi de seksistlik yapıyoruz? Başımı uçurtturmuyorsun çünkü benim muhalifliğimi ciddiye almıyorsun - ya da ağzını ayran budalası gibi ayırmandan anladığım kadarıyla sen de güzel göründüğüm için söylediklerimin anlam ifade etmediğini düşünüyorsun. Eh, _sayın imparator,_ ben cinsiyetini satıp etrafında kikirdeyen kızlardan değilim, tamam mı? Bana da standart prosedürü uygulamanı talep ediyorum!”

Muhafızlar anında onu kollarından tuttuklarında Jeffrey bir el işaretiyle onlara geri çekilmelerini emretti, bakışlarını Britta’ya dikti.

“Tamam öyle olsun, seni serbest bırakacağım,” dedi. “Ama bir şey sormam gerekiyor. Seninle yemek yiyebilmek için ne yapmam gerekiyor?”

Sarışın kadın yüzünü buruşturduğunda Jeffrey hala _neden_ onu öldürtmediğini gerçekten sorguluyor, yine de dinledi.

“Dürüst olman gerekiyor, insanları kullanan bir imparator olmaman gerekiyor, sahip olduğun materyalleri bir kenara bırakıp insanlara özgürlüklerini vermen gerekiyor, çünkü materyaller kimsenin kişiliğini birden mükemmel yapmıyor. _Şimdi_ gidebilir miyim?”

Britta muhafızlar tarafından çıkarılırken, Jeffrey bu kızın peşini bırakmamayı kafaya koymuştu.

*

_Ve bırakmamış da._

_Yani, sarayını bırakmış, onun yaşadığı yeri aramış - her ne kadar danışmanı Abed ona bulmayı teklif etse de Jeffrey bunu reddetmiş, çünkü eğer böyle yaparsa Britta’nın şartlarına uyamayacağını biliyormuş. Ayrıca ne tür bir sapık kadınları yaşadıkları eve kadar takip edermiş ki, imparator bile olsa? Gerçi bunu sorduğunda danışmanı ellerinde nüfus kayıtları olduğunu hatırlatmış olsa da, Jeffrey kendisini daha iyi hissetmemiş, ve bu teklifi reddetmiş._

_“Onun neyinden hoşlanıyorsunuz?” diye sormuş Abed, imparator bu zorlu maceraya atılmadan önce._

_Anahtar Dilli Jeffrey, hayatında ilk defa bir soruya verecek cevap bulamadığı için susmuş. Aslında cevabı biliyormuş, onun tutkusu ve önem verdiği şeyler uğrunda savaşmasıymış hoşuna giden. Dürüstlüğü, dobralığı ve pes etmemesi. Her ne kadar istediği şeyler imkansız da olsa, bunun uğrunda mücadele etmesiymiş onu bu kadar özel kılan._

_Tabii Jeffrey bunları görmezden gelip onun ne kadar güzel olduğu ve yakalaması zoru oynamasına bağlamış onun peşinden gitme nedenini, ama bunun önemi yokmuş._

_Fakat anlayacakmış ki, Britta sadece yakalanması zoru oynamıyormuş. Britta’yı yakalaması gerçekten zormuş._

*

“Beni peşinden koşulacak bir havuç olarak görmesi inanılmaz!” diye bağırdı Britta, imparatorun onu aradığı haberi kulağına gelince. “Ona söyledim, dürüst olması gerektiğini söyledim, adam inatla peşimden koşup beni kendisine aşık edebileceğini zannediyor!”

Ve o da kaçma kararı aldı.

Ailesiyle vedalaştı, bunun pek gözyaşlarıyla tatlandırılmış bir vedalaşma olduğu söylenemezdi; her ne kadar annesi onun bu fırsatı kaçırmaması gerektiğini söylüyorsa da, Britta bunu dinleyecek gibi değildi. Çantasını toplamış, pasaportunu almış, evden çıkmış uzaklaşırken kulağında sadece müzik vardı.

Kendisini yollara vurdu, her geçen insanı imparatorluğun muhafızlarından biri sanıyordu, üzerindeki her bakışı onu elde etmek isteyen insanları bakışlarına benzetiyordu, ve kabul etmese de Britta korkuyordu.

Yürüdüğü, sadece birkaç hamur işi almak için durduğu, ve yürümeye devam ettiği saatlerin ardından kendisini bulduğu yerdeki bir banka oturdu, kararmış gökyüzünde yağmurun yağmamasını dilerken derin nefesler aldı, derin nefesler aldı.

Ne kadar süre oturduğunu bilmiyordu, ama kalkmazsa yakalanacağını biliyordu.

O da yürümeye devam etti.

*

_İmparatorun elbette bundan haberi olmuş._

_Onun yaşadığı şehre, hatta yaşadığı eve giden imparator, ailenin durumu anlatmasıyla şöyle bir durmuş, bu kadar mı kötü olduğunu düşünürken kararlı bir şekilde bir nefes almış ve Britta’nın hangi yöne gittiğini sormuş sadece._

_Bu yolda gerekirse kaybolacak, kendisinden verebileceği bütün ödünleri verecek ve onu bulacakmış._

_Çünkü bu noktada iş, hoşlandığı insanı kovalamaktan çıkmış. Jeffrey kendisinde bu kadar kötü olan şeyin ne olduğunu öğrenmek istiyormuş._

_Abed’in bütün karşı çıkmalarına - “Üzgünüm efendim ama aranızda o kimya yok” - rağmen Jeffrey, onu bulacağına inanmış bir şekilde Britta’nın karanlıkta kaybolduğu yere doğru yürümeye başlamış._

_Ve en sonunda onu bulduğunda ne kadar saat yürüdüğünden, ya da onu kaç kişiye sorduğundan haberi yokmuş. Issız sayılabilecek bir tren istasyonunda, bir sabaha karşı ikisi de birbirine bakmışlar._

*

Garın büyük camından giren güneş ışığı Britta’nın arkasından vuruyordu.

“Bu yaptığının büyük saçmalık olduğunun farkındasın, değil mi?” Sarışın kadın kaşlarını çatmıştı, sırtındaki çantaları yere atarak karşısındaki imparatora baktı. “Benim peşimden koşmanın manası yok.”

“Senden hoşlanıyor olamaz mıyım?”

“Beni _tanımıyorsun bile!”_ Britta’nın sesi isyankardı. “Sadece güzelliğim için peşimden koşuyorsun, gerizekalı değilim, kimse ne söylediğimi ciddiye almıyor çünkü _güzel_ olduğumu düşünüyorlar, senin de farkın yok - gerçi sen, farkı olmasını beklediğim son insansın-“

“Benden _neden_ bu kadar nefret ediyorsun?” Jeffrey omuzları düşmüş bir şekilde sordu, aralarındaki kırk adımlık mesafenin kapanmamasına çok dikkat ediyordu. İçinde kaybolmayı, boğulmayı dilediği mavi gözlerin sahibi ona çatık kaşlarla ve kızgın bir yüz ifadesiyle bakarken o sadece bilmek istiyordu, bilmek, öğrenmek, kendisini düzeltmek ve ona kabul ettirmek. “Senin için her şeyi bıraktım - her şeyi-“

“Sorun da bu zaten! Sorun da benim kim olduğumu bilmeden-“

“Bunu kim söylüyor?!” Jeffrey’nin sesi de şimdi çatıdan yankı yapmıştı. “İstediğin şeylerin peşinde nasıl bir tutkuyla koştuğunu biliyorum, insanların sana porselen bebek muamelesi yapmasından nefret ettiğini, düşüncelerini dile getirmekten nasıl çekinmediğini, dürüst olduğunu biliyorum! Zaten senden de bu yüzden hoşlanıyorum!”

Britta başını iki yana salladığında güneş ışığının altında altın gibi parıldayan saçları dalgalandı.

“Senin kollarına atılamam.”

“Atılma. Ama benden nefret de etme.”

Genç kadının tek kaşı havaya kalktı.

“Öyle olsun,” dedi. “Tamam. Arkadaş olabiliriz, Anahtar Dill Jeffrey, ama bir şartla.”

“Kabul ediyorum.”

“Daha şartı bile bilmiyorsun.”

“Problem değil.”

Britta güldü.

“Benimle dünya turuna geleceksin. Hizmetçilerin, araban, sarayların, muhafızların olmadan.”

“Tamam.”

*

_Evet, dünya turuna çıkmışlar._

_Mutlu oldular mı bilinmiyormuş. Rivayete göre sürekli didişmişler, sürekli tartışmışlar, ve bitmek bilmez tartışmalarını duyan herkes onların nasıl olup da bu yolculuğa devam edebildiğini sorgulamış._

_Yine de başladıkları noktada, yani o ıssız tren istasyonunda tekrar görüldüklerinde, el ele tutuşuyorlarmış._

**Author's Note:**

> HİÇ emin değilim, ama buna yazmak istiyordum, güzel de oldu bence <3


End file.
